fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.39
}}WARNING: This episode of Fandemonium is being written by , the guy who made YoshiEgg Adventures and a bunch of other stuff. 'It contains some foul language and mild violence, so please read with caution.' LAST TIME ON FANDEMONIUM... Bloop, Pashie, and Vulcan got eliminated and Ginourm & Hiro showed up unexpectedly. Ginourm: Yeah, it's us... Hiro: And I've got something to say to my dear friend ML... ML: Oh crap... Uh, I've gotta' -umm... - Go to the bathroom... Forever! Buh-bye!! (Starts to run away, but Ginourm & Hiro grab him back) Henry & Clyde: Oh crap... Hiro: (Holds up ML by the neck) Why'd you knock me out, you son of a b*tch?!? ML: What?! You were gonna' kill me!! Hiro: And that's the way it should've been!!! Ginourm: You tell 'em, Hiro! ML: No!! I was gonna' die!! I have so much to live for!! I got promoted! Hiro: You should've never gotten promoted in the first place, you bas**rd!! (The other contestants are staring at the others uncomfortably) Steel: Well, guys, it seems that we're having some... Personal issues on the show... Um, your challenge is... Umm... Find the golden duck...? Tulip: We already did that. YE and I won. YE: Yup!! Steel: Well, umm... (Little versions of the producers appear on Steel's shoulders, one dressed in an angel costume and one dressed in a devil costume) Angel Producer: Steel, let Hiro and Ginourm back on the show so that there will be peace! Devil Producer: No, Steel... Let 'em kill eachother! It'll be fun watching ML turn to scrap metal... Steel: But I can't just leave them there!! Think about the ratings! (The other contestants, not able to hear the angel and devil producers, are staring at Steel, confused) Angel Producer: Steel, you have to let them back on the show! It will stop the chaos and the show and ML will be saved! Devil Producer: Are you kidding me? The ratings'll skyrocket! Think about it, Steel, 'ol boy... You'll get promoted and ML will die at the clutches of a brown anteater! You'll be livin' the good life! (Steel pauses for a few moments, then the angel and devil producers vanish) Steel: Sorry about that, guys... I've decided that I'm letting Hiro and Ginourm back on the show! (Hiro drops ML on his face and he and Ginourm stare at Steel in astonishment) Ginourm & Hiro: Say what now? Steel: Umm... Yeah. They're back on... And stuff... Ginourm & Hiro: Sweet!! (Both walk on top of ML and towards the woods) ML: (On the ground, in pain) Thanks, dude. I owe you one. Steel: Don't thank me, thank the producers who live on my shoulders! (ML looks at Steel, confused) Steel: Nevermind... Later... PKB: Welcome back, dude!! Ginourm: Hey, man! You still hooked up with Heart? (Heart runs to PKB and they start making out for about 15 seconds, then she runs away) Ginourm: I'll take that as a yes... PKB: Yeah... (Hiro walks over) PKB: Sup, Hiro! Are you sober? Hiro: Yup! Off the stuff for good! PKB: Good for you, man! Hiro: Yeah! Hey, do you have a smoke? PKB: Uh... No. Hiro: Da*nit! I need a smoke! PKB: Hiro, is smoking what you do to keep down your alcohol addiction?! That doesn't change a thing!! It's almost worse!!! Hiro: Hey, man. I never said I was addicted to the stuff. But I NEED A SMOKE... WILL HIRO STOP SMOKING? WILL GINOURM AND HIRO SURVIVE ON THE SHOW? DID STEEL MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE? Find out on the next episode of Fandemonium!!! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters